


The Relief

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bracelets, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Deathly Hallows, Romantic Friendship, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Post Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron are glad that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy aren't fighting anymore.Oneshot/drabble





	The Relief

**Author's Note:**

> 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON AO3!! IN HONOR OF THIS I'LL BE WRITING ANY REQUESTS ANYONE HAS IF YOU COMMENT TODAY!!

The four of them were at a little cafe, sitting in a booth. Hermione smiled, sipping her tea, and finally spoke. 

"I'm really glad that you two have finally put your differences behind you," she said, and it was about time too. "It's a relief to watch you both have a conversation without bickering."

Next to her, Ron laughed a little.

"It's a little weird though, right? Next you'll be getting friendship bracelets or something."

Harry and Draco stopped. They looked at each other. 

And then right at the same time they pulled down their sleeves. You can guess what they had. 


End file.
